


Anxiety

by lolarass



Category: Sp7 - Fandom, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: F/M, M/M, SP7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolarass/pseuds/lolarass
Summary: Steven is feeling sad, when Cib notices he takes him on a lunch date.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to spell Alissa's name and im too lazy to look it up
> 
> Also im not really looking for "wrighting feedback" i just wrote this for fun.

Steven was going about his normal day as a 1 percenter in the office. He was sitting in his chair far away from the desk trying to avoid the sunbeam coming through the doors’ window. Until he realized that he wasn’t going to get anywork done this way. It was about 1 o’clock in the afternoon and only two people were left in the office, Cib and Steve. The others left to lunch or some other activities. Steven took up this opportunity to do the voiceovers for todays video.

“- and little did he know, he would be unable to lift the box with his gimp like body.” 

Ugh no, he thought to himself.

“- Parker could not lift these boxes due to the fact that he is part crab, giving him terrible scoliosis”

Faint screams of Parkers voice could be heard from Stevens’ headphones. 

He sighs, unable to put enough energy into the narriation, due to the little amount of sleep he’d gotten the night before. He sets the microphone down on the table making a loud clack he hunches over, sets his elbows on the table, and pinches the bridge of his nose. The sun feels so bright today, he thought to himself. Cib looks up at him from his phone.

“Hey man, you alright?” Cib asked.

“Huh? Oh... yeah” He felt far from alright, last night Alissa and him got into an arguement and he had to sleep on the couch. To be honest, their relationship hasn’t been going well for awhile and things are starting to escalate, falling into full blown arguments instead of mild irritation. 

“You sure?” Cib prodded “You're actin’ weird” 

“Eh, not really, I’m kinda stressin out lately” Steve said, sitting up straight. 

“Why don’t you talk to Alissa about it?” Cib said, not wanting to protrude on Stevens life.

He sheepishly leans back in the chair. “It’s kind of…. about… her…”

“...Oh… Okay well why don’t we take a break and go to lunch and you can talk to me about it then? That sound good?”

“...yeah….” Steven said contently. He felt good that Cib wanted to talk about it with him. He lets out a shakey breath. He shuts off his computer and then gets up from his chair. Walking over to the coat rack he grabbed the office keys, then put on his coat, and walked out with Cib. Who was adjusting his head band. Steven locked the door and headed down stairs to Cibs car.


End file.
